Rewrite
by Toonakan
Summary: A rewrite of 'Be careful what you wish for'. Misaki is plagued by a nasty fever one night and is rushed to hospital. Once there, he is told by baffled doctors that, despite most definitely being male, he is pregnant. How will Misaki cope through the ups and downs of pregancy and can Usagi learn to love the idea of a family? YAOI (MALExMALE) & MPREG. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of the rewrite of 'Be careful what you wish for'. I am undecided on a title at the moment, suggestions are welcome :3**

**Thank you my lovelies for your support and patience. I hope it is neither far too similar, or too different in the coming chapters. **

**I'm trying out this thing where you leave what you've written for a short while, then come back and read it in a different mindset. I've found that I notice a lot more when I do it.**

**Please let my know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

I, Takahashi Misaki, was burning up. Heat searing through my tired and aching limbs as I lay on my small bed. I stared up at the ceiling of my dimly lit room, my mind a jumbled mess of complaints and frenzied thought. Watching the mottled pattern of the ceiling slowly begin to swim together into faces, I grasped desperately for a train of thought. Something to focus on other than my fever. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be long until I began to spontaneously combust. I winced at the thought, my mind clinging to the fleeting thought in a bright and detailed image.

_Think cold you idiot._ I told myself, trying and failing to shake the thoughts away. _Uuh... Snow, ice, frostbite. _Somewhere in the haze my mind told me that I was most likely delirious, but I didn't really care at this point. I had little to no experience with being ill. Both a blessing and a curse.

At some point- I had no idea when- a figure decided to enter my room. Ignoring them for the time being, I closed my eyes, they could damn well wait. I concentrated on the thoughts that zipped around my head, crashing into each other with fiery explosions that made my head throb and my body sweat. My head gave an even greater throb when the intruder spoke out.

"Misaki." Usagi-san's low voice seemed to vibrate in my head. Groaning inwardly at the sensation, I continued my attempt at ignoring him. "Misaki." He said, worry edging into his tone. "Misa-"

"What?" I croaked, eyes scrunched shut as I gave up on resisting the painful vibrations of his voice.

"Do you need anything Misaki?"

Resisting the urge to give an exasperated sigh, I replied in a quiet voice. "No thank you Usagi-san. Just please let me sleep. I'm fine otherwise." I didn't want him to worry, for me to become an inconvenience.

I heard Usagi-san grunt in disapproval, but he said no more. The door gave a quiet click as he left, leaving me to my feverish thoughts once again.

* * *

Apparently I had managed to doze off, as I awoke with a start. I had no time to question what had pulled me from my fevered dreams as the answer quickly came to me. I sat bolt upright and clamped a hand to my mouth. My stomach churned as bile began to rise up my throat.

Throwing what little sheets I had off me, I swung my legs off the side of my bed and stood. Vertigo took me as I swayed dangerously. Clinging to the nearby desk, I stood for what few seconds I could spare before the urge to empty my stomach became too much.

I pushed off and began to head to the door as quickly as my numb legs could carry me. When had this room gotten so large? It seemed an eternity before my hand grasped the door handle. Suddenly time decided to speed up again as I burst out of my room and made a run for the bathroom. The vertigo had seemed to do me in though, as the bile rose far too quickly. I lunged forward over the toilet, gagging violently at both the smell and sensation of being sick.

Tears pricked my eyes as my throat burned. A light came on in the hall, painting the bathroom in a clean, pale light. Hurried footsteps sounded and Usagi-san quickly appeared in the doorway. I squinted up at him and offered a weak smile. His brow was knotted with worry as his gaze went from the mess on the stark white tiles- he gave a small grimace - to my shaking form. The silence stretched on for some time. I allowed myself to sway gently to one side, resting my burning temple against the cool enamel of the bath.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san called out, seeming to snap back into the situation. He came forward, dodging past the vomit that was slowly beginning to dry onto the tiles. He crouched by me, arms raised but he appeared unsure what to do with them. He seemed to come to a decision and lowered one, settling for giving my arm a gentle rub. Smart man, best to avoid the need for more clean up.

I gave him a watery sideways glance and cracked another wavering smile. "I think, I might be ill Usagi-san." He nodded slowly in agreement, lilac eyes boring into mine.

"I think so too." Was all he could offer before I gave him a feeble shove and returned to the toilet bowl. I caught Usagi-san wincing at my retching out of the corner of my eye.

I needed to stop.

But it wouldn't.

Tears and sweat streamed down my ashen face as I gasped for breath. My mind was in a panic, unable to process properly through the sluggish heat. It only understood one thing.

Something was _very_ wrong.

My stomach quickly emptied and I was left dry-heaving into the toilet. My knuckles had turned white as I clung to the sides of the bowl. Between the heaves I began to give audible gasps and sobs as panic continued to tighten my chest. I barely registered the pat on my back as Usagi-san rose and quickly exited the bathroom.

Turning in an attempt to follow, I lurched forward. My knees buckled under my crouching body, unable to stand the position any longer. With no strength to move forward, I slumped back, leaning against the bath once again.

The cold touch of the bath seemed to fizz into nothing against the heat my body gave out. I could faintly hear Usagi-san speaking hurriedly in between my ragged pants. His voice slowly rose in volume and panic.

Letting out a small whimper, I tilted my head back and studied the ceiling. It wobbled and merged into shapes once again as my vision slowly blurred before blacking out completely.

Opening my eyes again I stared out toward a lopsided bathroom. Crimson tainted the far left of my vision, pooling out slowly. Usagi-san re-appeared again and gave a shout of alarm. I responded with a wheeze before darkness claimed me again.

* * *

White light seemed to sear its way through my eyelids, rudely disturbing my deep sleep. Groaning quietly, I tried to bring an arm up to shield my eyes, but the limb refused to co-operate. It flailed weakly by my side. Confusion creased my brow. Why wouldn't the light go away? I was tired and sore, the latter only confusing me more.

My neck gave a creaking protest as I turned my head in an attempt to turn away from the lights. A sharp pang of discomfort sparked in the side of my head as it brushed against the pillow I lay on. Groaning again at the sensation, I tried to open my eyes only to snap them shut again. The light was blinding.

Just how long had I been asleep? Trying to recall the events before waking up, I realised that I couldn't even remember going to sleep. My mind was still too groggy to put anything of use together. I gave a sigh of defeat and focused on allowing my eyes to become accustomed to the light of the room.

It wasn't long before I was able to bear the white fluorescent lights. My gaze slowly drifted around the room, taking in the plain white sheets on the bed, the walls, the floor, everything was white. Everything was clean. My mind instantly went to hospital. _Hm._ Why on earth was I in a hospital?

Movement caught my eye and distracted me from my thoughts. To one corner of the room was a few padded chairs. My muscles gave a twinge of pain as I slowly sat myself up a little to get a better view of the chairs. Usagi-san sat in one. Slouched over to one side with his arms crossed at his middle, he was quite obviously asleep.

The sight brought a relieved smile to my face, I wasn't alone here. I sat quietly for some time, simply watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as I let my mind wander aimlessly. Fragmented memories drifted through my head, fogged and out of focus. I frowned to myself, irritated that my memories refused to lock back into their rightful place.

Sighing to myself, I brought a hand up to rub aimlessly at the crook of my other arm. The frown returned the minute the tips of my fingers brushed against something. Glancing downward, I studied the needle that lay taped into my inner elbow. Slowly I followed the tubing up to an IV drip. I was there for something a bit more serious than the fever I could recall then. If only Usagi-san would hurry and wake up.

It was at that moment I decided that Usagi-san was eerily psychic as his lashes slowly fluttered open. Lilac eyes met my green and he stared dumbly at me for a short moment. Coming out of his sleepy daze, I watched those cool eyes widen in realisation. Usagi-san was at my side in an instant, my name tumbling from his lips like some kind of mantra.

Silencing him with a hand and a weak chuckle, I didn't even get a chance to ask any questions before I had strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Misaki." Usagi-san let out in a breath. "Misaki, I was so worried."

"Usagi-san, what happened?" I spoke into his chest, after taking in a quick breath of his scent.

He released me before replying, worry seeping into his gaze once again. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and grimaced as it left me sickeningly dizzy.

"You were sick." Usagi-san continued. "Really nasty fever. It was the middle of the night and I woke up to find you throwing up in the bathroom." He paused to swallow thickly, a familiar panicked edge coming into his tone. "It wouldn't stop. You looked so scared and I didn't know what to do Misaki. I ran out to call an ambulance, came back and you were lying on the floor." A hand came up to delicately brush against the tender part of my head. "You hit your head Misaki, it was bleeding and you lost consciousness." He came to a stop, panting slightly as he had blurted it out so quickly.

"O-oh..." Was all I could manage in reply. A faint recollection of the events becoming clearer in my mind. I stared down at the floor, a hand absently fiddling with the drip attached to my arm.

"The doctors ran some tests on your fever. It only went down a little while ago." Usagi-san added, bringing my attention up to his face again. His hold had loosened as he moved to stand up straight. My eyes followed him as he paced back towards the chairs.

Licking my chapped lips, I felt my chest tighten in concern. "Did they find anything?"

Usagi-san had turned away from me. "I don't know." He spat out in an annoyed voice, "They won't tell me because I'm not a spouse nor blood relative. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we can find out."

"What about Nii-chan?" I asked, suddenly concerned at my brother's reaction.

Usagi-san shook his head. "I called him and he came here before his work started yesterday morning. They didn't get finalised results until he had left." Yesterday morning? Just how long had I been unconscious? Usagi-san caught my puzzled frown and gave me my answer. "It was around 2am when we arrived here yesterday. You've been out for over twenty four hours."

"Hn." I stared down at my hands as they lay in my lap, unable to think of much else to say. Unwilling to sit in silence, I quickly grasped on something to say. "I worried Nii-chan and made you miss out on sleep. I'm sorry Usagi-san."

I jumped violently as a chair slammed down next to me. Usagi-san fell down into the chair, arms folded. "Don't be ridiculous Misaki. None of this was your fault, no one can help being ill." He practically berated me. I felt not too unlike a small child.

I didn't reply to his words. I had run out of topics, leaving an uncomfortable silence to fall over the room. I allowed myself to gently fall back onto my pillows. My eyelids had begun to grow heavy again. Usagi-san seemed to notice, as he patted my arm to get my attention.

"Don't you fall asleep yet. I'll go and find a Doctor and get those results." I gave him a slow nod and watched him rise from the chair and exited the room with a brisk stride.

* * *

I had little time to manage to drift off. Usagi-san was soon bursting back through the door, a rather plump Doctor in tow.

Usagi-san motioned for the Doctor to sit in his chair whilst he strode over to the corner to retrieve another. The Doctor sat down rather sheepishly, a small pile of papers grasped in his hands. He blinked at me through thick glasses, "Takahashi Misaki?" Usagi-san gave an irritated sigh.

I nodded slowly in confirmation, staring at the stocky man who seemed to quiver under Usagi-san's intense glare. He audibly gulped before shuffling the papers he held. Worry dropped into the pit of my stomach like a lead weight. Just what was wrong with me? Was I going to die?

Usagi-san caught my worried look and gave a reassuring pat on the back of my hand. I returned his gesture with a small smile, too worried to notice that the doctor watched our quiet exchange with curious eyes. He seemed to remember his task with a small start and cleared his throat.

Turning our attention to him, the Doctor began to speak. "Well, good evening to you Takahashi-san, I am Dr. Sasaki. I'll be taking care of you during your stay here."

"During his stay?" Usagi-san interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Sasaki waved a hand nervously. "Takahashi-san requires further tests, it will all make sense if you allow me to explain..."

"Usami. Usami Akihiko." Usagi-san spoke coolly, watching the recognition spark in the Doctor's eyes.

"Ah Usami-sensei, I must say my wife is a fan of your work."

Usagi-san gave a nod and motioned for Dr. Sasaki to continue. "Here I'm just accompanying a patient Dr. Sasaki. Please continue."

"Yes Usami-sensei, my apologies. Moving back to the issue Takahashi-san, we've run and rerun multiple test already to find the cause of your dangerously high fever. What we can discern from the results is that it was a severe rejection to a foreign body."

"Like a virus of parasite?" I asked, swallowing nervously. I really didn't like were this was going. It was making me fidget in the bed, trying to push out the worse case scenarios that kept appearing in my head.

"I suppose you could call it that Takahashi-san. Though I must say that despite constant positive results, everyone is still puzzling over one particular matter. This result, despite how unbelievable it may sound, has had us frantically checking and re-checking our equipment my boy." Dr. Sasaki gave an apprehensive chuckle.

His words only served to increase my worry. I was starting to feel ill again.

"Forgive me for being impatient Dr. Sasaki, but could you just plainly explain the results? You're only stressing Misaki further." Usagi-san cut in, giving the man a warning glare.

"O-of course Usami-sensei. I do apologise again." Dr. Sasaki turned to face me, placing the papers down on his lap. "Now Takahashi-san, this may sound utterly ridiculous, but please believe me when I say that we have searched our hardest for alternatives."

Usagi-san gave an agitated sigh. Dr. Sasaki ignored it, his full attention on me. I gave a small nod, urging him to continue. The Doctor gave a sigh.

"Takahashi-san, for some reason, you're apparently pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_E-eh...?_

I sat completely still, blinking dumbly at Dr. Sasaki.

_What?_

My mind refused to process his words. It was-

"Impossible! Dr Sasaki this is very unprofessional!" Usagi-san stood up from his chair, towering over Dr. Sasaki in a slightly menacing manner. "How dare you lie about such serious matters!"

The Doctor shrank back from Usagi-san, squirming lower into his seat. The colour had drained a little from his face. A slight sweat had sprung upon his brow.

"U-usami-sensei. I am very s-sorry to have upset you, b-but I am only relaying what our tests have come up with." His arms flew up in surrender. "I assure you I am not deceiving you!"

Usagi-san shook his head, clearly not believing the Doctor.

He continued to berate and argue with Dr. Sasaki, but I barely kept track of it. My brain had stalled on '_impossible_'. The word kept swimming around my head, distorting and wavering into other words. Pregnant. Expecting. Baby. Child. Words that should have been just that for me. Impossible.

I blinked hard in an attempt to make the words go away, but they remained. Floating before me in a mocking manner. I frowned to myself. Despite being mocking, the words seemed to fit into place almost. Adding to the feeling of dread in my gut and making my stomach lurch.

Feeling myself paling, I reached out slowly for Usagi-san. His name tumbled from my lips and seemed to disappear in the noise of the angry and defensive voices. I couldn't raise my own aching voice. I was the odd one out, unable to speak out for help. The weight in my gut quickly turned to knots of panic. I felt sick. I felt weak. A cold hand gripped at my heart. _Am I actually going to die...?_

My eyes darted for a way out. To escape the shouts, the anger and fear and panic. Looking to the door that was to the right of the bed, I watched as a head peered through.

Dressed in a doctor's uniform, the man slowly edged into the room, concern clear in his blue eyes. My brows flew upward as he stood to full height and quickly strode over to the arguing pair. How had they not noticed such a tall man enter the small room?

Dr. Sasaki gave a small yelp of surprise as the other doctor brought a gentle hand to his shoulder. Usagi-san stopped mid-rant and stared at the man with equal surprise. Raking a large hand through his dark hair, the young Doctor finally spoke into the quiet that had enveloped the room.

"Dr. Sasaki, is there a problem?"

Dr. Sasaki seemed to think for a moment before opening his mouth to reply. Only to be cut off by Usagi-san.

"Yes there is a problem! This man has been clearly lying about Misaki's condition. I will not tolerate this!"

The young Doctor held up a hand to interrupt what would've been another tirade. He looked to me with soft eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well rather than shooting the messenger, why don't you worry about the patient who just received some evidently worrying news. You've seemed to completely ignore the poor boy despite him being frightened to tears."

Usagi-san turned to me, eyes wide and full of sudden guilt. I stared back, slightly confused at the young Doctor's observation. I jumped a fraction as something moist and warm landed on my still outstretched arm. I blinked at the wet patch and felt the tears still against my lashes. I hadn't even noticed.

"Misaki." Usagi-san breathed. He brought a hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing away another stray tear. I batted his hand away weakly.

"I'm fine Usagi-san." I spoke quickly, my eyes glancing towards the two doctors nervously.

The taller one blinked at me before offering a warm smile, his eyes creasing at the corners. "My name is Kusama Nowaki. I am a Paediatrician at this hospital. I was walking past when I heard the shouting, I only came to check all is well."

Usagi-san stared at Dr. Kusama with an analytical glare. "Do I know you Dr. Kusama?"

"You have met me before yes Usami-san. You are childhood friends with Hiro-san are you not?" Dr. Kusama offered another smile as Usagi-san nodded slowly. Before the topic could continue, Dr. Sasaki took control of the conversation once again.

Clearing his throat loudly, he spoke to Dr. Kusama. "If you could Dr. Kusama, please confirm what these test results show. With Takahashi-san's consent of course." The pair glanced over to me, waiting for my answer.

"S-sure. I don't mind." I croaked, the worry reappearing after the small distraction.

It was quiet for a few short moments. Dr. Kusama had taken the papers and was now reading through them, his eyes flitting back and forth. I watched with growing trepidation as his eyes slowly began to widen in disbelief. He turned to Dr. Sasaki who only gave a solemn nod.

"You see now why they refuse to believe my words?" He received a nod from the younger Doctor, he appeared too dumbstruck for words.

Licking my lips, I spoke out quietly. "So it's true then? I am..." I faltered at the word pregnant. My whole body seemed to jolt in a cold realisation.

The two Doctors had their attention on me the moment I had spoken. They watched me with equal looks of worry and sympathy. I turned my head away from such expressions, my eyes fixing on Usagi-san. He had slumped onto the edge of my bed, his head bowed low. I could see the scowl hidden in the shadows of his face, his hair did little to hide it.

"Usagi-san?" I reached out a shaky hand, clinging weakly to his shirt sleeve.

"I still don't believe such a thing Doctors." He spoke, his voice dangerously low. "What other tests can you perform to further verify this?"

Dr. Sasaki swallowed loudly as Usagi-san's glare fell onto him.

"W-well, aside from the numerous blood tests we've performed, not much else. An X-ray or CT scan cannot be performed as it would pose a threat to any fetus. An ultrasound may work, but any fetus would be too small to detect without a vaginal scan, which would clearly be rather difficult in this situation."

I fidgeted uneasily at this as my face flared up with a heated blush. It was rather an embarrassing thought.

Usagi-san gave a huff, folding his arms across his chest. "Is there nothing we can do other than wait it out to prove this then? What about the dangers this could pose on Misaki? _**If **_what you say is true that is."

"You have my assurance that we would keep a very close eye on Takahashi-san. The life of the mothe- er... parent is our utmost priority Usami-sensei. There are other options we can consider, but those are ultimately Takahashi-san's decision."

I perked up a fraction at this, my head turning to Dr. Sasaki. "Options?" I queried, receiving a small nod from the doctor.

"Yes Takahashi-san, being such an unusual pregnancy we know nothing of the risks. With women, if a pregnancy proves life threatening, we doctors advise termination of the fetus."

My eyes immediately went down to my lap, my blood running eerily cold at his words.

"Other than this reason and pregnancy resulted from rape, abortion is illegal in our country." He added glancing towards Usagi-san's sour expression. Dr. Sasaki was obviously wary of him now, after all, Usagi-san had done nothing but shout and complain about my current situation.

The room went very quiet as Dr. Sasaki seemingly wished for me to share my thoughts. I shrank back a little, trying to hide my troubled expression.

"Only if it's life threatening then?" I queried tilting my head back up slowly. "Not that I would want to otherwise." I quickly added, not wishing to sound disappointed at the information. I caught Usagi-san jerk towards me at my words. I brought a hand to my forehead, glancing down to my abdomen – still flat and seemingly normal. "I-I'm sorry Doctors, this is just a lot to take in.." I apologised with a quiet breath, "Could I have a little time to think? I mean, there's no sure way to prove it for – how long?" I asked, it dawning on me that we hadn't been told how far along I was, as odd a concept as it seemed.

Doctor Sasaki was quick to reply, fiddling around with the papers he still clutched. "Ur, three to four weeks at the least. A scan could be done as early as seven weeks, but even then it'd be challenging to find much other than a heartbeat." He offered me a small reassuring smile. That would give me a while until anything could be proven and believable. Surely such a thing as a heartbeat on a scan couldn't be faked?

Regardless I found myself wary at the idea. I was scared that an ultrasound would only solidify what I could easily deny at this point. I was a man after all, how could I have a baby? It was physically impossible.

And yet.

I found myself curious. Albeit an apprehensive curious, but wanting to know nonetheless. Could I cope with knowing though? If the scan did prove my pregnancy, would I be okay with that? Would Usagi-san be okay with that? I gave him a quick glance. He looked just as anxious as I felt, a bit more bold and determined perhaps. Would he really be okay with the idea of a child? For all I searched, I could not answer that one nagging question. Sure he wasn't too fond of Mahiro, but would it be different if it were his own?

I blinked at that thought. It was Usagi-san's child. It was only logical thinking, but for some reason I felt a warmth spread over my chest at that. It was an overwhelming sensation of pride and happiness all mixed into one solution that bubbled up from my stomach.

Unnerved at the reaction, I fought to keep it from spreading to my face. A smile would right now would not be wise. They would think that I had cracked.

"Takahashi-san?"

A hand came down onto my shoulder, making me jump a few inches from the bed. I turned to Dr. Kusama, flashing him a weary smile.

"I'm alright, just a little dazed is all." I caught Dr. Sasaki nodding in understanding to this. "I would like to have the scan at around that time if we could. If it can prove what we need to know then I'm all for it Dr. Sasaki._"_

I got a broad smile from him this time as he stood. "Excellent Takahashi-san, I shall be sure to inform our ultrasound doctor and return to you with an exact date and time." He turned to quickly leave, pausing as my hand caught his coat sleeve. He looked around to me, eyebrow raised in question.

"Does, does that mean I can go home in the meantime? I don't really want to be here longer than needed." I asked, a slight tremble in my voice. I had long associated hospitals with sadness and death, and sitting in the room was beginning to wear away my nerves.

Dr. Sasaki once again turned to face me, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck as he gave a tired sigh. "I honestly can't promise you anything Takahashi-san. It's really dependant on whether the other Doctors and I can let you leave safe in the knowledge that you won't have the fever returning, we were quite lucky this time you know." He paused, trying to avoid the dejected look on my face. I didn't know how I would cope staying confined in the room another day, let alone three weeks.

Dr. Kusama remained where he stood, a quiet observer as his head glanced to each face in the room. I felt his gaze settle on me as I looked up to meet it. Met with a look of determination, I watched as he strode over to Dr. Sasaki and began muttering to him in hushed tones. The Doctor nodded at the raven's words, casting a glance at me once again before speaking.

"Hm. Yes, well Takahashi-san, we shall see what we can do. Dr Kusama has offered an idea that will be discussed. We'll return with an answer later today." And with that he swiftly left the room, Dr Kusama in tow, who gave a soft smile before closing the door behind him.

I was left alone with Usagi-san, who had been very still and quiet during my exchange with the two Doctors.

Perched on the end of my bed, his head had returned to hanging low as he sat absorbed in his thoughts. Wary of his reaction to the news, I left him to his thoughts, snuggling back down into the bed. This seemed to bring Usagi-san back to reality however as his head turned to stare at me, his face an unreadable mask.

"You're actually believing them?" He asked, seemingly calm compared to his earlier outburst.

I fidgeted slightly, worried at his eerily level voice. "I, uh... I guess so..." Trailing off, I glanced downward, wanting to evade those piercing violet eyes. Their colours seeming to darken with Usagi-san's mood.

"Seriously?!" He hissed out. "How can you be so gullible Misaki?"

A scowl quickly appeared on my face as my head rose to glare at the man. "Oh so I'm gullible for trusting a medical professional now?" I snapped back, my patience wearing thin at Usagi-san's scepticism. If anything this was his fault to begin with.

Usagi-san leaned forward toward me, his hands curling into fists as he leant on them. "There's a difference between trusting a Doctor and blindly believing the impossible just because the idiot has a degree!" Came his reply, "I'm sorry for believing you had a levelled head!"

"At least I'm not a thick-headed, unreasonable person like you!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the unreasonable one?" He inched further forward, grabbing at my wrist. "Who was it that refused any medical help up until they were at death's door?!"

I began struggling to pull my wrist free, paying no real attention to his words. "Oh don't be so over dramatic you stupid Usagi! I-"

The words vanished from my lips as I stared up at his face, his eyes betraying the frightened side of his thoughts. I froze, gazing up into his misty eyes as a lump formed in my throat.

"...Usagi-sa-" My murmured question was cut off as I became enveloped in his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you Misaki." He breathed out. My eyes widened at his words, unable to fully comprehend the idea. I was there, alive and talking. I was fine. My mouth opened, but no words came to me. I merely sat stunned as Usagi-san clung to me as though I was going to disappear any second.

As I moved to bring my arms over his broad back, there was a hesitant knock from across the room. I froze and turned my head toward the door before shoving Usagi-san back. He sat back with his head bowed low before turning away slightly to rub an arm across his brow. I gave him a moment before Usagi-san looked up to meet my gaze as there was another knock at the door. He gave a small sigh before sitting up properly and addressing whoever was knocking. "Come in."

The door handle turned with a slight creak and the door swung open to reveal Dr. Sasaki. "Sorry to intrude Takahashi-san." He gave an apologetic bow as Dr. Kusama peeked around the doorway and entered after the shorter man.

"It's fine Dr. Sasaki." I gave a weak smile, "Has everything been sorted?"

The Doctor walked up to my bed, Dr. Kusama following closely behind. "Why yes Takahashi-san. I have spoken with the sonographer and she has agreed to perform the ultrasound. We just need to settle on a date."

Usagi-san, who seemed to be listening intently having calmed down, spoke up. "Dr. Sasaki, I feel that before any other members of staff become involved, I must point out the importance of this not reaching any outside source. This has to remain strictly private."

Dr. Sasaki looked a little taken aback before giving a short nod. "Of course Usami-sensei. Patient confidentiality is a doctors main priority. This sonographer doesn't even know Takahashi-san's name as of yet and I can vouch for her and Dr. Kusama's silence in the matter."

Usagi-san seemed pleased with this and gave an approving hum in response. Meanwhile I sat quietly in thought. It had yet to occur to me about what others would think. My stomach sank at the thought of any media outlet hearing word of such an odd situation. It was one thing to be a pregnant male, but for the individual to be the secret lover of famous writer Usami Akihiko… I audibly gulped at the idea. Shaking my head gently I banished the thought from my head, now was not the time to be worrying about that, first I needed to get home.

As though reading my thoughts, Dr. Kusama caught my gaze, a slight grin on his face. "Seeing as appointments can easily be made over the phone, we feel that Takahashi-san can return home today." I felt relief wash over as the knots my gut had tied themselves into untangled at his words.

Itching to leave, I moved to get up. I paused however as Dr. Sasaki brought up a hand. "It is under a condition though, I'm afraid." He turned to address Usagi-san. "Seeing as you know Dr. Kusama to some degree, he has suggested that in exchange for risking your early discharge from hospital, he will be able to visit regularly and give quick check-ups on Takahashi-san's condition and general health." My gaze moved from the short Doctor to the much taller Dr. Kusama. I could only stare as he offered a reassuring smile. "Are we in agreement?" Dr. Sasaki continued, casting a wary glance to Usagi-san for approval.

Usagi-san sat in a grim silence for a few moments before turning toward me. "Is that alright Misaki?"

I barely gave a thought before the words came out of my mouth "I just want to go home."

* * *

I LIVE! Holy shit, it's been a while. My apologies for that, I suck I know.  
I'll try to see this through, give me some kicks if I start slacking off!


End file.
